With the development of Internet technologies, businesses under the Online to Offline (O2O) business model have emerged rapidly. O2O business includes, for example, group purchase websites and intra-city secondhand goods exchange websites. O2O enables users to place an order for a product or a service online through Internet applications and then obtain the product or services offline in a physical store.
However, users of existing O2O applications generally obtain only limited information about products, services, and/or local stores due to insufficient communication between users and vendors. Map information provided by O2O applications generally only indicates distributions (locations of POIs marked in the maps) of physical stores rather than exact address thereof. Thus often times a user will have to look for the address and/or exact location of physical stores by himself, leaving room to improve user-friendliness of the O2O applications and/or services.